Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a drinking device for a pet, and more particularly to a water shut-off structure of the drinking device for a pet.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a prior art drinking device is designed for use by a pet and is formed of a water container 10 and a water outlet 11 located at the bottom of the container 10. The water outlet 11 is provided with a water shut-off structure comprising a spout tube 12, a washer 14, and a steel ball 15. The washer 14 and the steel ball 15 are received in the spout tube 12 such that the washer 14 and the steel ball 15 are located in proximity of a discharge port 13 of the spout tube 12, as shown in FIG. 2. Located between the inner wall of the spout tube 12 and the washer 14 is a projected portion 16, as illustrated in FIG. 3. When the steel ball 15 is joined with the washer 14, the flow of water in the water outlet 11 is shut off. As the steel ball 15 is moved away from the washer 14 by the tongue of a pet, the water is let out via the discharge port 13 of the spout tube 12. As soon as the pet has withdrawn its tongue from the steel ball 15, the steel ball 15 falls back to join with the washer 14 to prevent the passage of water through the discharge port 13.
Such a prior art water shut-off structure as described above is defective in design because the steel ball 15 tends to move sideways at the time when the steel ball 15 is licked by the tongue of a pet, thereby resulting in an incomplete reunion of the steel ball 15 with the washer 14. As a result, the water flow is not completely shut off at the discharge port 13. In addition, the projection 16 of the inner wall of the spout tube 12 hinders the immediate reunion of the steel ball 15 with the washer 14. Furthermore, the washer 14 is apt to be displaced by the act of licking.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pet drinking device with a water shut-off structure which is free of the shortcomings of the prior art structure described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a water shut-off structure comprising a water outlet, a spout tube, a steel ball, and a washer. The spout tube is fastened with the water outlet of a water container. The spout tube is provided in the inner wall of a discharge port thereof with a stop ring. The steel ball and the washer are disposed in the spout tube such that the steel ball and the washer are located between the stop ring of the inner wall of the spout tube and the outer end of the water outlet of the water container. The washer is securely located between the stop ring of the spout tube and the outer end of the water outlet. The washer is of a cone-shaped construction. The steel ball is received in the cone-shaped washer such that the steel ball can easily fall back into place to make an intimate contact with the inner wall of the cone-shaped washer as soon as the act of licking the steel ball by a pet is interrupted.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.